


cry me a galaxy

by taiyakeo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: and also star tear disease au!, and i was like.. EYE EMOJI, basically hanahaki but Crying, because i just thought it'd be neat to have them fly, im sorry yaku, my friend sent me the tweet, where you cry stars ? if you have unrequited love, winged au, with a sad ending unfortunately, written for nish! again, you dont deserve this pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyakeo/pseuds/taiyakeo
Summary: Eyes up. Wings back."Let the wind pick up more," Nishinoya said, voice caught and swept up into the air like flotsam in the current. "Don't turn around 'till I tell you to."Yaku glanced upwards into the dizzyingly vast sky, tracing the paths of the stars winking down at him. It was as though somebody had cracked the sky clean open, smashed it with a hammer into shimmering shards of silver. "Okay." His throat was dry. He tensed his jaw, keeping his legs stiff."Don't worry. I'm here."He felt Nishinoya reach clumsily over to pat his hand and swallowed down the sparks in his chest.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 6





	cry me a galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueOfSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOfSL/gifts).



Eyes up. Wings back. 

"Let the wind pick up more," Nishinoya said, voice caught and swept up into the air like flotsam in the current. "Don't turn around 'till I tell you to." 

Yaku glanced upwards into the dizzyingly vast sky, tracing the paths of the stars winking down at him. It was as though somebody had cracked the sky clean open, smashed it with a hammer into shimmering shards of silver. "Okay." His throat was dry. He tensed his jaw, keeping his legs stiff. 

"Don't worry. I'm here." 

He felt Nishinoya reach clumsily over to pat his hand and swallowed down the sparks in his chest. 

"I'm not going to fall," he said. 

"Talking to yourself?" Nishinoya laughed. "Yeah, that's a good attitude to have. You're not going to fall. I won't let you. I'm super, like, dependable, y'know?" 

Yaku hummed his agreement, trying not to think about how his heels weren't on flat ground. He felt like he was going to tip over. 

"Now," Nishinoya said, suddenly, too loudly, and then his wings were flapping open, and he was tugging Yaku backwards. He didn't process the words, blinking for a moment.

He saw the fall before he felt it, hitching in his chest, fear breathing out until he spread his wings and caught himself clumsily, trying not to flip over.

"You caught me off guard!" he yelled, arms dangling as he tried to glide.

Nishinoya only looked back at him, smiling and giving him a thumbs-up. He nearly hit the side of a building and ducked, making a face. "Oops!" he said, loudly. "Don't do that." 

He could feel the wind battering at his face and was suddenly glad that he didn't need glasses, or they'd have fallen off by then. His heart was pounding, and the ground was coming closer and suddenly the buildings weren't around them and they were over a field, and Nishinoya was twisting, and he'd grabbed him roughly by the arm and they were rolling in the grass. Yaku's vision flashed as he rolled, and he felt like he was going to pass out.

"Fun, right?" Nishinoya smiled, stretching out in the dirt. 

"I think that was illegal," Yaku breathed out. 

\--

The next morning, it hurt. It wasn't just the bruises scattered over his arms and legs, but his chest hurt. His eyes hurt. His--

His eyes hurt? 

He sat bolt upright in bed, stomach swimming with nausea, and heard the noise like the jangling of keys. He couldn't see right. 

He was crying. 

He blinked; it wasn't right. Stars? Stars were falling out of his eyes. Star.. tears? They were semi-solid, and looked something like those star candies he used to eat as a child. 

He didn't know why he was crying, or why it hurt, but he let it happen until there was nothing left. He counted thirty stars he collected later, and stashed them into a box. Maybe he'd caught them in his eyes when he was flying. 

\--

He spent the morning cleaning the house; he'd let everything become too dusty. Lev called him later on to ask him for help for some work, which he grudgingly agreed to, and helped him finish his slides for a project. He didn't cry anymore, so he pushed it out of his mind. He'd deal with it later. 

When there was nothing left to do, the pain came again. Maybe he missed Nishinoya? He didn't often get to have fun like that. He gingerly touched his wings. Maybe he'd get a bit musclier there if he flew more? Was musclier a word? 

Whatever, he thought frantically, and went to find more work to do in case the stars came back again. 

\--

He spent the next few days trying to figure out how flying really worked. Nothing ever felt as good as flying from a building, but the few centres that let him fly indoors were pretty--

Well, okay. They were okay at most, and he was being generous. 

He cringed every time he thought about that night, because he'd feel the sting in his eyes again, and he'd have to grab the star box again. It was strange that they were prompted only by the thought of that night, so it couldn't just have been anything like collected dust in his eyes. 

Maybe it was an emotional thing? Some kind of reaction to the pressure he'd been under? 

Huh. Funny. 

He ignored it.

\--

He stopped putting it out of his mind when he started to get pounding headaches. They were the kind that felt like somebody had grabbed him by the head and was shaking him by the shoulders. He felt like jelly.

Nishinoya called him that afternoon to talk to him about going out again. 

"...And then we'll… Yaku? Yaku?" 

He wasn't listening. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

He sniffed and found that the stars were falling again. "Sorry. Just these stupid stars." 

Nishinoya went quiet. 

"Stupid stars?" 

"Yeah, I can't stop crying them. It's super annoying. Think I got something in my eye that one night." 

"When we flew?"

"Yeah. It's, like… I dunno. They're super painful. Sometimes I can't open my eyes at all." His chest was seizing. He didn't know why. 

"You love me," Nishinoya said, suddenly, in a voice that Yaku mistook for awe, just for a moment. He processed it as horror too late. 

"Ye-es." He said it slowly, realising it as he spoke it. "Huh. I guess I do. Why'd you say that?" 

Nishinoya was quiet again. 

"It's a disease. When--You…"

He found he didn't want to talk anymore. "Ah. Look at the time. Sorry. I need to go. Bye." 

"Ah, but--" 

He hung up. 

He lay on his bed and listened to the stars cackling as they fell.


End file.
